Conventional information processing apparatuses including multi function peripheral (MFP) are provided with a display apparatus having a function to display character strings in different language-types on a screen so that users of different native language-types can operate the apparatuses. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-142600 discusses an information processing apparatus that stores, in advance, character strings to be displayed in a plurality of different language-types. When a user instructs switching of a language-type to a specified one, the apparatus retrieves and reads character strings in the specified language-type, and displays the read character strings on the operation screen of an operation panel.
Meanwhile, display apparatuses are known, which are provided with a function to register objects (e.g., buttons arranged on operation screen) to be included in an operation screen according to instruction from user. Examples of the buttons include a shortcut button to bookmark a website to enable a web browser to access the website, a favorite button to register a setting that is frequently used in an application. Such shortcut button and favorite button can be given a name individually by a user.
When a user registers an object and switches language-types, sometimes the character string (e.g., button name) registered in association with an object is not displayed properly or gets garbled. To avoid such trouble, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-078902 discusses a display apparatus in which button names registered according to instruction from user are controlled not to be switched between language-types.